The Code - HIATUS
by allybz
Summary: What happens when a hunter is turned? When she was bitten the night of a full moon Riley's father urged her to run, lest her family find her and put her down. He told her of Beacon Hills, the town where the Argent's settled - where they made peace with an Alpha by the name of Scott McCall. He told her to run there and to never look back, to join his pack and to survive.
1. Chapter 1

The rain licked at the skin of her face, which was dry and frozen, a result of her spending nearly all her time outside, despite the near Baltic December wind. Each rain drop felt like a miniature bullet, colliding with her skin at such a force that they almost took her breath away, but still she kept running, her booted feet pounding loudly against the frozen ground. The rifle, secured by a strap, bounced against her back as she ran, the metal handle digging into her shoulder blades uncomfortably – but she didn't have time to think about that, nor did she have time to readjust it, her assailant was close, she could feel him, she could _smell_ him.

The stench of him was almost offensive, invading her nostrils and making her gag. It was a mixture of wet dog and decomposition, and something she hoped to never have to experience again after tonight, if she made it through the night that was. She ran faster and her legs screamed out in protest. Why in the hell was the Jefferson National Park so god damn big? She thought to herself, her green eyes scanning the dense foliage, desperately searching for something she recognised, a marker that meant she was almost safe, almost home. She should never had gone hunting the night of a full moon, and she certainly knew she should never have gone alone – but it was too late now for thoughts of what she should have done.

When he finally caught up to her a small part of her was thankful. Her lungs, which had been burning from over exertion, relished in the momentary pause that came when his strong arms snatched her from the ground. Her legs relaxed the moment she was lifted into the air, grateful for the relief from carrying her weight. His teeth sank into her flesh and she screamed, a blood curdling, spine tingling scream that would have travelled for miles had the forest not been so thick and the rain so heavy that night. The pain that coursed through her body was like nothing she had ever experienced, and although it was excruciating she felt eerily calm, as thought it would all be over soon. Then everything went black.

Riley Olivia Fletcher woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in her bed, the bedsheets clenched tightly in her small fists. She blinked furiously whilst her eyes adjusted to the light and her chest rose and fell rapidly as she let out quick, ragged breaths. Sweat drenched her entire body, causing her blonde hair to cling to the skin of her face and her jaw was clenched so tightly shut that every single one of her teeth ached. She barely had enough time to question whether it had all been a dream before her father burst through the door and into her bedroom, his eyes ablaze with concern as he looked upon his only child.

Marcus Fletcher was a handsome man, whose good looks were tainted only by the cuts and bruises that littered his face. His eyes were an oceanic blue and swimming with kindness, a trait that seemed ironic to Riley as she stared down the barrel of the gun her father had pointed right at her.

"D-dad…" She whimpered, "What are you doing?"

Marcus' lips were tight and he frowned at the girl before him. It took everything in her for Riley to tear her gaze from her father, or rather the gun he held towards her, and glance down at herself. Her green eyes were met with a mass of crimson red. Blood. Her own blood. It stained her skin and drenched her bedsheets. Riley's breath hitched in her throat and she shifted her gaze slowly back towards her father, doing her very best to suppress the sobs that threatened to explode out of her.

"Riley…" Her father breathed quietly, even the sound of her name broke his heart. "I warned you, I warned you never to hunt alone."

Riley nodded slowly where she sat, blinking back tears and breathing slowly. "I know, I know you did, but after what they did to Mom…I…I'm sorry Daddy please." Memories of her mother's murder, a bloody and brutal affair came flooding back to Riley in a whirlwind of emotion and when she could no longer fight it she sobbed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

The Hunters Code was a fairly simple one – hunt those that threaten your own – and the Fletcher's stuck to it pretty rigidly. As a family they were close knit, three generations living together under one roof in a house in Virginia. Second in notoriety only to the Argent's, the Fletcher's patrolled the East Coast of America, hunting the supernatural and keeping the world safe for the humans that lived in it. Riley Fletcher had been trained to be a hunter her whole life; she was award winning in her marksmanship, was highly skilled in a number of martial arts, and had competed twice for her country in gymnastics at the Junior Olympics earning herself a silver and gold medal in the process. When she had turned eleven her parents had explained the truth behind the family business, they had told Riley that every ghost story she had ever heard was laced with truth, that there truly were monsters out there and they really did do monstrous things. Indoctrinated into a regime of hatred for all things supernatural Riley was ruthless, accompanying her extended family on a hunt for the first time when she was only thirteen years old – she helped her older cousin Jacob take down a wendigo that night and it was the proudest moment of her life to date. When Riley's mother was murdered when Riley was fifteen by a Davea – a shadow demon – the young girl took it upon herself to enact vengeance on all and every supernatural being she came across, and that was exactly what she had been trying to do that evening in Jefferson National Park.

Marcus, who had yet to lower his weapon, looked at his daughter through his watery blue eyes, his brow furrowed as he did his very best not to cry. "The family, they won't accept this Riley, you're going to become the very thing we've worked so hard to rid the world of. You stupid, stupid girl…how could you have done this to us, after what happened to your mother?"

Riley remained silent, hugging her knees close to her chest and rocking slightly, her green eyes staring in silent terror at the face of her father, a man who should have always protected her and who now looked to be set to end her life.

"Riley…" Marcus Fletchers voice was quieter now, softer and kinder, but still he did not lower his weapon – it was almost as though he feared his own daughter would lunge forward and attack him. "Baby you've got to run."

Riley blinked up at her father and straightened up a little, a look of confusion washing over her pretty features. "Where would I go?"

"Beacon Hills." Her father stated simply. For the first time since he'd entered her room he lowered his weapon, placing the glock on the desk next to the door, but being mindful to keep a watchful eye on Riley now that he was unarmed. "Here," He said, unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing and throwing it in her direction. "Get out of those bloody clothes, put this on."

The blonde hadn't heard of Beacon Hills in her entire sixteen years of life, she didn't even know what state it was in, but still she nodded at her father's orders. Getting slowly to her feet she discarded her bloodied clothes on her bed – which too was stained with her own blood – and changed into her father's shirt and a fresh pair of jeans, pulling a hoodie on for extra warmth.

Marcus nodded when she turned back to him, and slowly picked up the gun from the desk once more, aiming it towards her once again. "Close your eyes Riles."

Riley's breath hitched in her throat and she whimpered, but otherwise did as she was told. Shutting her green eyes tight she clenched her hands in fists at either side of her petite body, awaiting the inevitable. The gunshot was loud and Riley flinched at the sound of it, but the searing pain she had expected never came. Opening one eye she peeked at her father who had since holstered his weapon and was stood, arms folded in her doorway. Riley turned to look at her bed, the bullet was so deeply embedded into her pillow that she couldn't even see it, but slowly she began to understand what her father had done. The blood on her sheets, the gunshot and the bullet, it all made sense – her family would think he had put her down, that he had done the right thing.

"Beacon Hills." Marcus repeated. "You're an omega now Riley, and you and I both know they don't last two seconds on their own. You need to find a pack, an alpha."

"How do I-"

"Scott McCall." Marcus cut his daughter off with his words. "He worked with the Argents, he's good – or so they say. A true alpha. He will help you."

The sound of gunfire had raised alarm within the rest of the house and Riley could hear the footsteps of the rest of her family approaching.

"Dad I, I can't do this. I can't _be_ this." The blonde whispered her voice cracking as she did so.

"Yes you can Riley. You're a Fletcher, and I'll be damned if a Fletcher ever gave up." He gave her a half smile before nodding towards her open window, signalling that she should make herself scarce.

Before she even really knew what was happening Riley was running again, her feet colliding with the hard concrete as she left her home, family, and worldly possessions behind her. She had no money and only the clothes on her back but still she pressed onwards, she didn't have a clue where Beacon Hills was, but she knew she had to get there.

It took Riley eight months to walk the three thousand miles from Virginia to California, which meant eight full moons, and eight times that her own body betrayed her and she shifted into the very thing she despised most. She spent the nights of the full moon as far away from any civilisation as she could, determined not to hurt anyone – and so far she'd managed it. The first time she shifted was excruciatingly painful, and she had screamed, or rather howled, louder than she had even thought possible. The most recent shift had been relatively painless, she had long since learnt that she couldn't fight the wolf within her, and so she'd simply stopped trying to, in fact she'd started to relish in the power the wolf brought her. She was faster, stronger and more agile than she'd ever been before as a human. Her senses were heightened to a degree she hadn't even believed to be possible and as far as she was aware she had a pretty good amount of self-control, the only thing she'd attacked to date was a rabbit that had foolishly got in her way one evening.

Ripley's Motel was certainly a sight for sore eyes for the blonde girl that hadn't slept in a proper bed for longer than she could remember. The neon sign flickered pink and blue in the night sky, spinning slowly on a small metal pole forty feet from the ground. Rain, which had seemingly not stopped falling for two days straight, drenched Riley from head to toe. Her usually bright blonde hair looked brown with a mixture of dirt and rain water. Her clothes, the same ones she'd left her home in eight months ago, were filthy and tattered and her skin was covered in a thick layer of grime and filth. When she pushed open the door to the reception at the motel, a small bell rang, indicating her presence and upon hearing it a pretty brunette tottered her way out of the office and up to the desk.

"Welcome to Ripley's." She greeted, without looking at her customer, her chocolate brown orbs instead fixated on the small screen of the phone she held in her hands. When Freya Ripley finally looked up to see who had walked in she jumped, almost dropping her iPhone in the process. "Oh my god." She said, startled by the general appearance of the girl stood before her.

Freya had to admit she'd seen one or two things in her short seventeen years of life. She mostly put it down to her profession; the motel business was wrought with odd happenings. But she partly blamed it on where her family had chosen to settle – Beacon Hills – it seemed to Freya that lunatics gravitated towards the Californian town and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. It was for these reasons that, despite her initial reaction to the girl stood before her, who had turned up dripping from head to toe and wearing filthy clothing a least three sizes too large, Freya was otherwise indifferent to what others would deem quite strange.

"Single or double room?" She asked with a smile, pulling out her parents log book from under the desk, grabbing a pen along with it, ready to write down the girl's details.

Riley stared at the brunette before her for a long while before she actually spoke. She took in the girl's appearance; the way her dark hair fell in neat plaits either side of her round face and her chocolate brown orbs that looked at Riley without a hint of judgement. Riley's own green eyes drifted to the exposed skin of Freya's neck, settling on the soft pulse of the young girls carotid artery, oh how she'd love to sink her teeth into that.

Freya cleared her throat when Riley didn't answer for a, frankly, unusually long period of time, and raised an eyebrow in silent questioning.

"Single." Riley replied hastily, tearing her gaze from Freya's neck and silencing the wolf within her. This was the first time she'd spoken to another human in over eight months, and she frowned at the way her own voice sounded – having not heard it in so long.

"Awesome, I'm Freya by the way…"

"Riley, Riley Fletcher."

"Well Riley, Riley Fletcher, let me show you to your room."

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm really excited to finally be writing a Teen Wolf fic, considering it's one of my fave shows! This chapter, and probably the next few will mostly be intended to introduce the main characters, Riley and Freya but the story should eventually pick up around Teen Wolf Season 4. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter + are as excited by the girls as I am!**


	2. Chapter 2

Riley's first night in a proper bed went marginally undisturbed. Although it had taken her a while to get comfortable, having become so accustomed to sleeping every night the past eight months on a hard floor but she had eventually found the perfect position and subsequently drifted easily off to sleep. Once asleep, the blonde was plagued with the same nightmare she'd endured every night since running away from her family and her home. The dream was vivid, and with every passing night it became more and more real. In it she would watch the murder of her mother over and over again, except now, instead of a Davea attacking her mother, it was herself. In her dream Riley's eyes blazed saffron yellow and her face was contorted, her eyebrows protruding much more so than usual and sharp fangs replacing her teeth making the, now, seventeen year old look far more menacing than she ever did in her human form. Every night she dreamt of sinking her teeth deep into her mother's skin, tearing the flesh from her body in an animalistic frenzy until the woman on the floor was unrecognisable, nothing more than a mass of ragged flesh and crimson blood. For the first few months Riley would wake from the nightmare in a cold sweat, claws ripping through the skin of her fingertips and replacing her fingernails, but by now she had grown so used to the dream that she no longer woke with a start.

What woke her the next morning was a gentle knock against the door of her small motel room. She sat up in the bed, frowning at her reflection in the mirror that hung opposite, before clambering out and heading towards the door. Standing up on her tiptoes she peeked one green eye through the glass peephole, and was met with the grinning face of the girl who had shown her to the room no more than eight hours ago. A frown flourished upon Riley's features as she unbolted the door, pulling it open towards herself and staring blankly at Freya who blinked her large brown eyes at her.

"Sleep well?" The brunette asked breezily, flashing Riley a smile and offering up a tray of takeaway cups, each one steaming hot and smelling absolutely delicious. "I didn't know what you drank so I've got tea, an americano, cappuccino and some sweet cinnamon thing that smells like one of Santa's elves threw up in it."

Riley blinked slowly at the girl, unsure as to why she was even here, let alone bringing her coffee but as the smell of the caffeine wafted towards her, her stomach growled loudly and despite her scepticism her lips curved upwards in a hint of a smile. "Cappuccino, thanks." Freya nodded, picking out the correct drink and handing it to Riley and taking the tea for herself.

"Great, cause if you'd said the Christmas cup of crap I'd probably have evicted you on the spot."

Riley had been taught from a very young age to always be cautious, to not trust someone until they gave you a solid reason to trust them and to always assume the worst. It was a, frankly, primitive way to bring up a child, to deny her the innocence of instantaneous friendships and the ability to return the smile of a stranger without questioning their motives. Somehow, despite her upbringing and going against everything she'd been taught as a child Riley laughed softly, a sound she hadn't heard herself make in longer than she could remember, it sounded awkward to her and she inwardly cringed at the sound of it. There was something about Freya Ripley, an unjudging kindness that made Riley less sceptical, this girl didn't have an agenda she was simply a good person – something Riley Fletcher didn't come across too often.

"So…" Freya whistled, tilting her head ever so slightly as she spoke. "Are you going to invite me inside or what? Because I've got breakfast food in my backpack and I really don't want to have to share it with my brother."

The blonde wolf faltered for a mere second before stepping aside, holding out an arm and gesturing for Freya to come inside.

"Awesome." She chirped, stepping over the threshold, discarding the two untouched hot drinks on the desk on the far side of the room before throwing her backpack onto the bed and flopping herself down not long after. She rolled over onto her stomach, unbuckling the top of her bag and pulling out a couple of croissants. Holding one out towards Riley she took a large bite out of her own. Riley stood in the doorway, an eyebrow kinked as she watched the girl make herself comfortable – she was acting as if they'd known each other for years, not hours, and for some reason Riley found it kind of endearing.

Closing the door and taking the croissant that was offered to her, Riley inspected it half-heartedly for any signs of tampering before tucking into it ravenously – life on the road hadn't seen her eating all that much and it was gone in seconds. Freya watched in amusement as the girl practically inhaled what she'd given her, but rather than say anything she merely pulled a whole load of pastries from her backpack, allowing Riley to take her pick.

"Not to sound rude or anything…" Riley said through mouthfuls of cinnamon roll.

"Which means you're about to say something pretty rude." Freya mused, sitting herself upright and taking a gulp of her tea – English breakfast, her favourite.

Riley smirked, not bothering to comment before continuing with her question. "Why are you here?"

"Well…" The brunette began. "You turned up alone in the middle of a rainstorm, completely drenched, no belongings, looking like you'd just been dragged through a hedge backwards." Riley arched an eyebrow and Freya gave a small shrug before continuing. "Which is actually not that unusual for Ripley's, you'd be surprised at the people we get through here. Take the guy in Room 52 for example, he has no mouth."

"No mouth?"

"No mouth." Freya repeated, taking another sip of tea before continuing. "I know what you're thinking, how the hell does he eat? That was my question exactly though he wasn't up for answering when I asked. He's bald as well, some sort of Voldemort cosplayer I think, got the whole nose and mouth thing badly mixed up but he seems nice enough."

Riley couldn't quite believe how animated the girl sitting on the end of her bed was, and she wondered for a moment whether all teenagers were like this, or whether Freya Ripley was special. Something about the brunette made Riley think that she was probably one of a kind, the type of person that was completely unforgettable, who left an imprint on the life of everyone they met.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Hmm?" Freya looked up from the selection of pastries she was currently riffling through before nodding slowly. "Oh shit yeah sorry…I guess I just thought you could use a friend. That, and a change of clothes, which reminds me." Dipping into what seemed to be a bottomless backpack she pulled out a pair of black jeans with tears at the knee and a grey t-shirt, with a smile she shoved the small pile of clothing towards Riley who blinked back at her in disbelief.

"I-I can't pay you…" She mumbled ashamedly, Freya scoffed and shook her head.

"You and I have clearly got very different concepts of friendship, buy me some chilli fries some time and we'll call it even. Now then, my turn to ask a question." Riley groaned in response but nodded nonetheless, relaxing a little now that she knew the girl was of no threat she leaned back against the headboard.

"Shoot."

"Where are your folks?"

"My dad's in Virginia."

"And your mom?" Riley's silence was enough to tell Freya not to press the subject of her mother any further and so the brunette swiftly moved on. "What brings you to my humble establishment?"

"I needed to be in Beacon Hills." Freya rolled her eyes and Riley laughed a little at the girls over exaggerated response to her answer. "Hey! What?"

"Don't tell me, you were simply _drawn_ here, you couldn't help yourself, Beacon Hills just felt _right?_ " Freya raised a dark, shaped eyebrow as though silently questioning the petite blonde to tell her she was wrong, when Riley merely stared blankly back at her she continued. "I'd say about seventy five percent of the tenants we get here say those exact words, well that and-"

"Do you have any idea where I could find Scott McCall?" Riley piped up and Freya's jaw dropped, she stared at the wolf open mouthed for a good few seconds before she laughed.

"Yes! Except it's usually a little more like this." Coughing quietly she cleared her through before putting on her best menacing voice, a lot deeper than her own, sounding vaguely like Christian Bales Batman. "Where is Scott McCall?!" She laughed at her own impersonation. "I mean, what's so great about Scott freaking McCall am I right?"

"So you know him then?"

"Who doesn't know him, he's the most popular guy at school…I don't think he actually knows that though…" Freya words trailed off in thought and she peered off into the distance. She'd known Scott McCall her entire life, having gone through the Beacon Hills schooling system alongside him and his best friend Stiles. They had never been particularly close, but they nodded at one another in the hallways and she'd been happy enough with that. It was only in recent years that she'd noticed a change in Scott McCall, he'd dated Allison Argent and started hanging around with the queen bee herself, Lydia Martin – who had also changed a great deal in such a short period of time – this drastic change in his social standing had happened around the same time guests had started asking after him at the motel reception, though she hadn't put those two pieces of information together until just now.

Both girls were silent for a long while, deep in thought, sipping from their respective takeaway cups, the only sound was that of their breathing, and Freya's rhythmic tapping of her fingertips against the cardboard cup she held between her hands.

"Riley?"

"Mmm?"

"Why are _you_ here?" Freya repeated the same question Riley had asked her only minutes ago, and looked at the blonde through her large, dark eyes as she awaited an answer. The wolf sank her teeth gently into her bottom lip, she didn't know the girl before her, but she liked her and the prospect of pushing the only person who had shown any hint of kindness towards her in almost a year away by telling her the truth honestly didn't sound too appealing to Riley right now.

"My dad sent me." A half truth.

"When are you going back to Virginia?"

"I'm never going back to Virginia."

That stumped Freya, who opened and closed her mouth multiple times before finally settling on what it was she wanted to say. "I'll take you to meet him if you want, Scott I mean. You have to do something for me first though."

"Anything."

"Please, for the love of god will you take a shower." With that, the serious tone of the conversation dissipated and Freya grinned, ducking when Riley hurled a pillow in her direction. She grabbed her backpack, making sure first to empty it of the toiletries and extra bits of clothing she'd brought along for Riley, and slung it over her shoulder. "I've got to go do the paper work for Room 16's check out, I'll come back in say half an hour?"

Riley nodded, stretching as she stood up from the bed. "Where are we gonna meet him?"

"School, obviously. Where do seventeen year olds in Virginia spend their Wednesdays?" She wiggled her eyebrows comically before floating out of the room, shouting a quick 'see ya in thirty' from a few rooms away.

 **A/N: Oh my gosh! I cannot believe the support this story has earned in less than 24 hours! Thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favourites after only one chapter! Here's chapter 2, much more light hearted than the first, Freya is a breath of fresh air in the doom and gloom world of Teen Wolf. Hope you guys love the girls as much as I do!**


	3. Chapter 3

True to her word, Freya's tanned hand knocked gently against the wooden door of Riley's motel room precisely thirty minutes later. When Riley pulled the door open, fully dressed and clean for the first time in the few hours Freya had known her, the brunette smiled.

"There was a girl under all that grime I see." She teased, raising a dark eyebrow as she did so. Riley rolled her green eyes she hadn't had a real friend in so long, and honestly she'd forgotten what having one felt like – but something told her Freya would soon remind her.

Without another word, or sarcastic comment, Freya turned on the heel of her white converse all stars and headed off the narrow walkway towards the stairs that led down to Ripley's parking lot. In the crisp light of day, the motel – of which Riley had seen very little the night before – buzzed with activity. The neon sign still flickered forty feet above the girls heads, and the occupants of the rooms milled about; some smoking cigarettes and chatting as their leaned over the bars that overlooked the parking lot, others queued up outside the reception and Riley noticed others leaving, steaming hot cups of coffee clutched in their hands, and bags full of pastries clamped between their teeth, children crouched on the floor, drawing with chalks on the dark cement ground. It seemed to Riley that Ripley's Motel was more of a destination than a stop along the way, and she liked that about the place. Riley followed after Freya as she crossed the parking lot, stopping only when they came to a duck egg blue mini cooper, where a boy – about a year or so younger than the girls – who looked near identical to Freya stood leaning against it, arms folded and a frown set upon his features.

"You're late." He stated simply once his sister was within earshot.

Freya rolled her chocolate brown orbs and jabbed a finger in Riley's direction. "Josh, meet Riley, Riley meet my intolerable baby brother Joshua." Riley smiled a small hello but Josh remained indifferent.

"You're still late."

"Well maybe if you saved up your wages instead of blowing them all on video games you could afford your own car, and wouldn't have to wait around for me to take you to school." Freya raised an eyebrow.

Stumped momentarily by his sisters comment Josh was silent for a moment before finally he acknowledged Riley. His dark eyes looked her over, making a note of the black ripped jeans, and the grey t-shirt both of which looked vaguely familiar to him – it only took him a few minutes to figure out she was wearing his sisters clothes. "Riley." He said her name slowly, a smug smile flourishing upon his handsome features; turning his attention to his sister he spoke again. "Well you and Stewart lasted all of two minutes; you're a very flippant girl Freya Ripley." He waggled his finger towards his sister and then turned, pulling on the handle of the passenger side door and climbing in.

A soft pink blush peppered Freya's cheeks and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she simply frowned and readjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. "Just ignore him." She muttered, gesturing for Riley to get in the car and heading round to the driver's side of the car, Freya climbed in after Riley and flicked her brother hard on the ear. "Tomorrow Riley rides up front."

"Whatever." Josh mumbled, rubbing his ear.

For the entire journey to Beacon Hills High School the only sound inside the car was that of the music that played on the radio. The wolf inside Riley was quick to pick up on the emotions of the siblings sat up front, Freya was irritable – annoyed that her brother had embarrassed her in front of her new friend – and Joshua, well Josh was pretty much the same as he had been in the parking lot, confidence and smugness oozed out of every pore on his body and Riley scrunched up her nose at the smell of it. Josh had already opened the door and pretty much climbed out of the car before Freya had even properly parked, disappearing across the parking lot to meet up with his friends. Riley watched as he clapped a guy on the back, pointing back towards Freya and whispering something about her 'hot new friend', Riley rolled her eyes.

Turning away from Josh, Riley turned back to Freya who smiled and pointed towards the large sandstone building. "Welcome to Beacon Hills High."

Having not been to a real school in almost a year, to say Riley was a little behind on her studies was probably an understatement and between that and the very little socialising with actual human beings she'd done in the past eight months – she wasn't particularly looking forward to going inside, and it showed. Nervous butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach and her teeth sank gently into her bottom lip, she was only drawn out of her terrified daydream when Freya looped her arm gently around her own. "Come on." The brunette tugged her slowly towards the doors and after a moment of hesitation Riley soon caved and walked arm in arm through the double doors.

Inside, as she had expected, people turned to look at her, but to her relief they didn't stare for long – in Beacon Hills the charm of the new girl had long since disappeared. With Freya by her side, Riley's own feeling of nervousness ebbed away and when the two girls stopped at what she assumed was Freya's locker the blonde grinned mischievously.

"So…" She began, leaning on the lockers next to Freya's. "Who is Stewart?"

Freya raised her dark, thick eyebrows and shoved a book into Riley's hands. "A _friend_."

"Well I hope he's not the jealous type."

"Oh believe me _he_ isn't."

The shrill sound of the school bell ringing and signalling the beginning of classes put a stopper on the conversation, but the mischievous smile continued to dance on Riley's lips as she watched Freya's cheeks warm at the mere mention of the illusive Stewart. She could smell the adoration seeping from every pore on Freya's skin, it took nothing more than the mention of this Stewart character's name to reduce Freya from her usual sarcastic and confident self to a puddle of teenage hormones – Riley found the entire thing highly amusing. Freya caught sight of her new friend's expression and rolled her chocolate coloured orbs, she laughed softly and looped her arm through Riley's tugging her gently in the direction of their first class – History.

"Shut up." She muttered as they walked, Riley laughed.

"I didn't say anything."

"No but you were thinking it."

"Oh are you a part time psychic when you're not working at the motel?" Riley raised a blonde eyebrow and Freya merely laughed.

"Hey, this is Beacon Hills I could damn well be Santa Claus." Freya's comment was made in jest. Although she had heard of strange happenings and unusual sightings and had served a number of colourful characters in her time at Ripley's, she was still very much in the dark about Beacon Hills and its supernatural inhabitants.

Surprisingly for a girl who, on paper, was dead and buried eight months ago Riley's transfer to Beacon Hills High went entirely smoothly. Her transcripts were mailed over and, besides having to take a few extra classes in order to catch up on what she'd missed during the eight months it took her to walk from Virginia to California she was enrolled without question. It made her wonder a little about Beacon Hills, and how everyone in the town, like Freya, seemed to be so accepting of what anyone anywhere else in the country would deem quite unusual. It seemed to Riley that the inhabitants of Beacon Hills were so used to unexplainable things that they simply stopped questioning them, and so Riley Fletcher, who in the eyes of the law was categorically dead, stepped with confidence into her first class at Beacon Hills High.

Few people looked up to watch the pair walking through the door before going back to whatever it was they were doing, Mr Yukimura was yet to arrive and so the students talked animatedly between themselves. Riley followed diligently after Freya and put her things down on the table next to the one Freya plonked herself down on. Amongst the typical smells of teenagers amongst friends, the wolf inside Riley picked up on curiosity, a hint of irritation and something entirely different to anything she'd ever smelt before. She frowned down at her hands as she took her seat, trying her very best to decipher the scent, it was vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it exactly, it was earthy, like damp leaves and wood. Her mind wandered as she took deep breaths, breathing in whatever it was and locking it in her memory – no doubt she would need this at a later date – but it didn't take her long to sense a pair of eyes boring into her. Riley's own eyes flickered upwards and she was met with a frowning face. The girls hair was a dirty blonde, shoulder length and styled in soft waves, and the strange scent was without a doubt coming from her.

"What are you?" The girl asked pointedly, Riley merely stared at her silently. Freya watched the pair out of the corner of her eye, and was about to say something along the lines of 'what the hell is going on' before she became distracted by the brunette that had taken the seat in front of her. Leaning forward Freya tapped them on the shoulder and grinned, immediately entering into a conversation.

Certain now that Freya was no longer paying attention Riley leaned forward ever so slightly across her desk. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The girl replied, her expression one of irritation and her words blunt. "What are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." Riley said, scrunching her nose a little in disgust as the earthy smell radiated from the girl before her.

The girl sighed heavily, grabbing the attention of the boy sat at the desk to her right. He kinked a heavy brow and leaned across. "Malia?" He whisper yelled. The girl with the dirty blonde hair, Malia, turned to face him and raised her own eyebrows in silent response. "What're you doing?" He asked, shooting Riley a wary look.

"She's a wolf." Malia stated simply, as though Riley being a werewolf were common knowledge. At her words Riley felt every hair on her body stand on end, her heart rate increased exponentially and her green eyes flickered from Malia and the boy in the hoody next to her. He turned his body fully to face Riley now, his gaze scrutinizing and the stench of suspicion oozing from every orifice on his body.

"What do you want?" He questioned his tone a lot less friendly than it had been when he spoke to Malia.

Riley's expression turned to one of stone, this boy was human, nothing more and nothing less, and although there was a lingering scent that surrounded him she figured it had simply rubbed off from Malia. "Nothing that _you_ can give me that's for sure."

The boy narrowed his eyes and Riley did too, she was just as suspicious of him as he was of her. What human would willingly spend their time with supernatural creatures if not to kill them? He confused her.

"Good to see you guys are getting acquainted." Freya piped up out of nowhere, shocking all three of the students who had been locked in a silent staring contest. Riley glanced towards her friend and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Stiles, Riley, Riley, Stiles."

"Riley." Stiles nodded curtly, Riley returned his nod just as stiffly.

"Stiles."

"Hey Stiles?" Freya continued, brushing off the weird tension between Riley and Stiles. "Where's Scott? Riley want's to meet him."

"What do you want with Scott?" Stiles snapped suddenly, Freya looked positively puzzled and Riley frowned at just how defensive he was being. Malia had turned to face her once more and was looking at Riley with an animalistic glare, one that made the blonde feel like the girl may actually want to eat her. It seemed Scott McCall came part and parcel with his own pair of bodyguards.

"I have a few questions for him that's all."

"Well you can ask me." Stiles replied. Riley kinked a brow.

"What are you? His PA?" Stiles furrowed his brow and a smirk ghosted over Riley's features before she continued. "The Scott McCall I've heard of doesn't need someone _like you_ answering for him." _A human._ She thought to herself, scoffing internally at the thought. Odd considering the fact that she herself had been a human not so long ago.

Beside her Freya leaned back in her chair, she could sense the underlying meanings of the conversation unfolding before her, but she'd be damned if she knew what any of it meant.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Subtly introducing the ~love interest~ of Freya for the fic as well as getting a brief interaction between Riley and a couple of the pack members - there will be much more of this in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this! ps. I can't believe how many follows/favs this story has after only 2 chapters, I really hope you all stick around because it's going to get GOOD!**

 **namirashines : thank you so much! I'm super pleased that you can imagine the girls in Beacon Hills, as I'm writing I'm finding myself wishing more and more that they were canon!**

 **laheytrash : hahaha! watch this space for updates on Riley's future ship!**

 **bayareabeliever : the guy with no mouth is almost definitely who you're thinking of! He will become a more prominent character as the fic moves on! + I'm so glad you love freya/riley ... or friley as much as I do!**

 **dreamwalker-bibliophile : thank you so much! I already love the girls friendship so much, they're definitely my brotp!**

 **teaganr : thank you so much! Freya is so fun to write, she's a ray of sunshine in the bleak world that is the teen wolf verse!**

 **ferallahey : thank you so much bby! this friendship is EVERYTHING!**


End file.
